nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 74:Nate VS Vegeta
WELCOME TO 1 MINUTE BRAWL! This time, we have a matchup that I've been wanting to do for a while now. I even went as far as to ask on the forum on who everyone thought would win. Who were those 2? Nate, the anti-hero hedgehog of Hero's Destiny. and Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. These 2 will finally meet in a fight to the death! Which of them, if any, will walk away? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Hyperbolic Time Chamber Time:Hard To Tell (time goes by faster in the HTC) Vegeta was in the HTC training, trying to surpass Goku. A portal opened up and Nate stepped out. He glared at Vegeta and said "Hey you, have you seen a small green hedgehog"? Vegeta turned and said "No I have not furball, now scram". Nate got pissed and said "Alright smartass, I'll turn you into dust for that"! Then Vegeta said "You just sealed your fate". WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL DIE? THESE ARE THE QUESTIONS THAT I SHALL ANSWER! Nate ran forward, but was caught by a punch to the face by Vegeta. Then Vegeta blasted Nate back with a galic gun. (I may have butchered the name there. I haven't seen DBZ in a while) Nate got back up and turned super. Then Nate blasted multiple lasers at Vegeta. Vegeta felt the effects, but still managed to turn SS1 and punch Nate through a mountain. Then Vegeta made a ball of energy. "BIG BANG ATTACK"! yelled Vegeta as he blasted Nate with the ball of energy. Then Nate got up and spit a tooth out. Then he turned super 2 and said "Alright loser, now I'm gonna murder your ass". Nate punched Vegeta in the gut and knocked him back. Then Vegeta stood back up, looking pissed off. Vegeta turned SS2 and yelled "I AM PRINCE VEGETA"! "THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS"! Then he punched Nate into the sky and blasted another galic gun. Nate took a full-force blast and crashed into the ground. Then he stood up for the second time. Then Nate began to circulate with electricity. Then Nate began blasting dozens of thunderbolts from each of his hands. Vegeta flew towards Nate as he overpowered the thunderbolts. Then Vegeta kneed Nate in the face. Then as Nate stumbled backwards, Vegeta turned SSG and blasted a Final Shine through Nate's face. KO! Reasoning: Like I have said before, Nate doesn't have any advantage over Vegeta. We all know that Nate can take a beating, but beating is like Vegeta's middle name. Freiza had to fire a laser through Vegeta's heart to kill him on Namek. Remember when Vegeta fought Kid Buu ALONE while Goku was making a spirit bomb? Vegeta was surviving against a monster strong enough to destroy planets with 1 blast. Nate has no form that can top Vegeta's SS2. Vegeta's SSG and SSGSS forms were just overkill against Nate. Vegeta is stronger, faster, more durable, more experienced in battle, and actually is smarter than Nate. Making this a one-sided victory for Vegeta. While Nate is srrogant and tenacious, Vegeta is someone you DON'T want to piss off. And just like how Screwattack said for Goku versus Superman, tenacity can only get you so far. Nate's tenacity got him farther than expected against Vegeta, but he still lost this bout to the prince of the saiyans. Well, if Vegeta had another job, it would be a brain surgeon. The Winner Is: Vegeta NEXT TIME As you all know, next is the 75th episode special. To celebrate OMB reaching 3 quarters of my goal of 100... I will be doing a certain fight for episode 75. That certain fight is... Well, let me show you a trailer instead: NEXT TIME ON OMB... It shows 2 hedgehogs standing in a field. One of them summoned a blade made of cyber energy. The other summoned a blade made of darkness. Then the 2 engaged in a swordfight. Then the scene shifts to where the hedgehog with the blade of darkness is about to finish the hedgehog with the cyber blade off. But a shadow blocks the blade and then fuses into the hedgehog that held the cyber blade. Then the hedgehog with the blade of darkness's eyes grew blue and red rings around them as darkness comes pouring into the area. The last thing that is seen is that the 2 hedgehogs run towards each other and the screen fades to black. Then it shows a flashback: I'll see you again... SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!... LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!... I AM YOUR NEW GOD!... Then call me Kratos... Then a bunch of techno-looking letters spell out the word "Cydik'. Then 2, bright neon red letters appear, they were "VS". And then white letters just kinda like phased into reality from the black background. They said "Gabranth". Then a bright neon red "5" appears next to Gabranth. Here's the complete title: CYDIK VS GABRANTH 5 Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights